


Heard It All Before

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Conflict of Interests, Conversations, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Magic, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You know me too well, Ursula.”





	Heard It All Before

"Magic isn't meant to be tampered with, Croix, you know that." Ursula spoke as she settled herself next to Croix near the windowsill. "It's meant to be for the greater good."

"The greater good? Don't make me laugh, Ursula, it can't be done." Croix replied, an edge in her voice, regarding the other witch with an all-knowing look. "There's so much that this academy can do with all the witches in training, with all that's out there. What's the point of exploring what magic can accomplish without a little trial and error?"

Ursula turned away with Croix's gaze, uncertainty bubbling in her chest. "That may be, but magic is an ever-changing thing. It can be used to heal, to help people, while it also has the power to cause great harm. I'm not sure I believe much in this anymore, but you knew that, didn't you?"

Croix nodded, the faintest winds answering for the both of them.

"You know me too well, Ursula. All too well."


End file.
